


Воспоминания

by Jiminy



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Petrellicest, Romance, UST, preseason, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нейтан никогда не хотел влюбляться в своего брата, но сопротивляться он смог не так уж и долго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reminiscences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851437) by [Gamebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird). 



> Бета: Charlie Ryder  
> Переведено для команды WTF Incest 2015 на WTF Combat 2015

В первый раз он стоял рядом с Питером, приобнимая его за плечо, и, наклонившись, тихо что-то говорил. Он был благожелателен и дружелюбен, его голос был мягок, а прикосновения ласковы. Пока Нейтан говорил, его рука скользила по Питеру, гладя шею и плечи. Он положил ладони на шею Питера, пока что-то доказывал, а потом переместил их ему на затылок. 

Вот тогда-то Питер и принялся дышать все тяжелее, а на его лице появилось выражение неловкости. Нейтан обхватил ладонями лицо Питера, закончив доказывать свою мысль, и затем утянул брата в объятие. Питер сопротивлялся и очень быстро отстранился. Почувствовав причину, Нейтан его отпустил. Питер, не поднимая глаз, отодвинулся и быстро ушел, оправдываясь тем, что ему нужно в туалет. Нейтан остался стоять с открытым от удивления ртом, поражаясь физиологической реакции своего младшего брата.

***  
Во второй раз он сидел рядом с Питером, рассказывая о своих планах и предвыборной кампании. Он понимал, что это всего лишь несбыточная мечта, осознавал и признавал это. Питер поддерживал разговор, делясь мыслями о том, как помогал бы людям, если бы мог. Нейтан положил руку Питеру на ногу, но вместо того, чтобы просто оставить ее сверху, он скользнул ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, похлопав по нему, а может быть, даже и погладив. Нейтан хотел бы сказать, что это произошло случайно, но на самом деле он просто пользовался той свободой действий, что без возражений ему предоставлял брат. Через ткань брюк он чувствовал жар кожи Питера. Нейтан рассуждал о том, как он мог бы изменить мир, а его пальцы блуждали по бедру брата. 

Питер покраснел и попытался отодвинуться, но Нейтан, убрав ладонь с его ноги, обнял брата за плечи и притянул обратно. Питер сглотнул и отвернулся, затем похлопал Нейтана чуть выше колена и снова попытался встать. На этот раз Нейтан ему позволил, решив, что разговор стал для младшего слишком скучен. Тем не менее, когда Питер поднялся, Нейтан заметил на его штанах предательскую выпуклость; брови старшего удивленно поползли вверх. Если бы Нейтан смог взглянуть на происходящее со стороны, все стало бы очевидно, но ему никогда не удавалось ставить себя на место других людей. И неважно, что сам он ничего в этот жест не вкладывал. По крайней мере, сознательно... 

***  
Третий раз произошел дома у родителей: их обоих позвали на семейный ужин. После еды Нейтан обсуждал с матерью свои разногласия с отцом, вызванные тем, что Артур продолжал осуждать Питера. Младший Петрелли не знал, что остальные члены семьи ведут споры по поводу его будущего в колледже. Да, Питер заметил нападки за ужином, но отец всегда так себя вел, а он, в свою очередь, его игнорировал. Этот человек не заслуживал его гнева, поэтому он никак и не реагировал. Нейтан воспринимал все иначе. Он зашел в гостиную, встал позади брата и начал растирать его плечи, а потом уже мягче поглаживать. Он сказал Питеру, что любит его и что отец был несправедлив. Он наклонился и положил голову младшему на плечо, царапая щетиной его ухо. 

Нейтан встал лицом к Питеру, не убирая рук с его плеч, и, присев, заговорил о том, как он гордится им, как рад, что Питер идет до конца, самостоятельно выбрав свой путь. Ладони Нейтана медленно соскользнули вниз по рукам Питера, и тот, моргнув, явно смутился. Сказав, что ему нужно выйти, младший поднялся. Нейтан не отошел, но тоже встал, соприкоснувшись с братом всем телом, и понял, почему Питер решил, что ему пора уходить.

— Извини, — пробормотал Питер.  
— Не нужно, — не задумываясь ответил Нейтан и взял его за руку. Чувства и желания, которые он прятал глубоко-глубоко внутри в течение многих лет, просочились наружу. Затем, придя в себя и осознав реальность происходящего, Нейтан вздрогнул, отпустил ладонь Питера, словно обжегшись, и отошел в сторону. Питер резко вдохнул, в несколько шагов пересек гостиную и развернул брата к себе, заглядывая ему в лицо. На лице Питера мелькнуло удивление, когда он понял, что его возбуждение не было безответным, и когда осознал, насколько часто на самом деле Нейтан слишком интимно к нему прикасался. 

Именно в этот момент в комнату зашла мать, интересуясь, все ли в порядке. Питер ответил, что все хорошо, просто он только что попросил Нейтана заехать сегодня к нему и помочь передвинуть мебель. И, конечно, уговорил остаться. Нейтан что-то невнятно пробормотал. Питер нетерпеливо кивнул, словно тот сказал “да”, и пошел за своими вещами.

Пока Нейтан вез Питера к нему домой, тот безостановочно травил байки про колледж. Затем младший попросил, чуть ли не потребовал подняться в квартиру, а после выгнал соседа с объяснением, что им нужно разобраться в семейных делах. Когда Питер его выпроводил и вернулся в гостиную, Нейтан сидел на диване и пытался разобраться, что происходит. Питер странно на него посмотрел; слишком много вещей вдруг разом обрели смысл. Питер подошел к брату и, положив руку ему на плечо, сказал:  
— Помнишь, я спрашивал тебя про секс с парнем? 

Нейтан взглянул на него с опаской. Он совсем не хотел об этом говорить. Он попытался встать, но Питер толкнул его обратно на диван, и Нейтан больше не сопротивлялся.  
— Да. Да, я помню, — хрипло ответил он, глядя на ладонь Питера у себя на плече.

Питер скользнул рукой дальше и начал поглаживать его по спине.  
— Ты сказал, что пол не имеет значения, если ты взрослый и хочешь этого.

— Да-да, — на автомате ответил Нейтан, слишком нервничая, чтобы задумываться… отказываясь задумываться о том, чем все это могло закончиться. То, чего желал Нейтан, было настолько неправильным, что он не хотел даже думать об этом. 

Питер встал перед братом, положив обе руки ему на плечи. Нейтан смотрел прямо на промежность Питера — точнее, напротив был его живот, но взгляд необъяснимым образом все время опускался ниже. Питер продолжал мягко разминать ему плечи, пока сам не начал возбуждаться.

Нейтан дернулся, когда это заметил. Он откинулся назад, сбрасывая с себя руки брата, и встал, но Питер не отступил, повторив то же, что сделал Нейтан в доме у родителей: заставил соприкоснуться с собой всем телом. На лице Нейтана отразилась такая буря эмоций, что Питер улыбнулся.

— Питер! Ты мой **брат**! Я… я на двенадцать лет тебя старше. Я практически **вырастил** тебя! — он не отошел, поэтому они продолжали стоять друг напротив друга.

Питер посмотрел на него и спокойно ответил:  
— И именно **ты** меня все время трогаешь. Я взрослый и я хочу этого. Как и **ты**. Очевидно, что ты хочешь меня. 

Нейтан открыл рот, желая возразить, но не издал ни звука. Питер притянул его к себе и обнял, прижимаясь и позволяя почувствовать собственное возбуждение. Старший вздрогнул и покачнулся, ему одновременно хотелось сбежать от брата и остаться, дотронуться до него. Противоречие разрывало его, но в конце концов желание победило, и Нейтан обнял младшего в ответ.  
Его руки и ноги словно налились раскалённым свинцом. Голова кружилась.  
Это уничтожит его. Уничтожит Питера. Уничтожит родителей. Разрушит все.  
Он не мог сделать это, но и не мог отказаться.  
Он не чувствовал в себе силы сопротивляться.

Питер почувствовал ответную реакцию, а также физически ощутимое, почти невыносимое напряжение, сковавшее тело брата. Он отстранился и нерешительно поцеловал Нейтана в щеку. Он целовал его по-братски тысячи раз, но этот поцелуй родственным не ощущался. Нейтан посмотрел на него полным ужаса и желания взглядом. Тяжело дыша, он нервно облизнулся. Они бесконечно долго смотрели друг другу на губы. Нейтан застыл, балансируя на грани; все силы уходили на то, чтобы не сделать первый шаг. Наконец Питер пришел к выводу, что Нейтан ни на что не решится, поэтому сделал все сам, поцеловав его.  
И Нейтан сломался.


End file.
